Love on the wrong side of the Tracks!
by jraeder26
Summary: Frankie Covington was well known in her small town of Castle Rock. Chris Chambers was the boy from the wrong side of the track and her crush since seventh grade. The only thing standing in her way he's dating her little sister!
1. The Covington Sisters

_A/N- This is my story I did for Stand by me! Please be kind and review. I really would like your feedback on what you think of this story…._

Frankie Covington looked at the window of her two story house as the rain fell hard against her window pane. The rain matched the tears that were streaming down her cheeks. She felt like a prisoner in her own home. Her father happened to be the mayor of their hometown Castle Rock Oregon in 1964 and expected nothing but the best for his family. Frankie was not allowed any friends unless her father approved of them. Boyfriends were out of the question unless they came from good respectful families. In layman's terms they had to come from money.

Frankie rolled her chocolate colored eyes as she thought about boyfriends. _ "You got to be able to leave the house in order to have a boyfriend, dumbass!" _

Castle Rock was a small Hick town made up of 1800 people, everyone knew everybody. Frankie hated her town and what it stood for. Everyone knew who her family was it was impossible not to. At school her peers kissed her ass. She didn't know who was being her friend for real or just because she was a Covington. In reality she was surprised she had friends at all.

Frankie wasn't your traditional beauty queen that's for sure. With her coke bottled glasses covering her eyes and freckles that covered her nose she felt like a freak. She was average height at 5'6 and weighed a buck twenty on a good day. She did have decent size breast thanks to her mom but she always covered them with camisoles and sweaters.

Frankie was pulled from her thoughts by a soft knock coming from her door. She wiped her eyes clean of the tears and smoothed out her pink skirt as she got up from her spot on the bed. She opened the door to reveal her little sister Melanie staring at her with hopeful blue eyes.

Melanie was everything Frankie wasn't. Melanie had brown hair that stopped just below her shoulders where Frankie's went past her breasts. Melanie got the legs in the family being 5'8 and always showed them off. Melanie had flawless skin, great smile, and was daddy's little princess. Frankie had tan skin, barely smiled, and she despised her father.

People around town said that when it came to the Covington sisters there wasn't much of difference between the two of them. The ones who knew them knew better. Frankie got straight A's and loved reading Poems and _How to Kill A Mocking Bird._ Melanie read teeny bopper magazines and was currently studying the boys at Castle Rock High. Frankie loved Bob Dylan and the Beatles when Melanie adored Elvis Priestly and Johnnie Cash. Frankie would do anything for her family where Melanie rather dig a hole to China than associate with any family member. So it came to a shock to Frankie that her sister was standing outside her door at 6:00 P.M. on a Saturday.

"What can I do for you, Mel?" Frankie asked.

"Can't I come to see my big sister without having a motive too?" Melanie asked

"With you, no, there is always a motive." Frankie explained.

"Alright you got me. Can you cover for me tonight?"

"It depends, what's in it for me?" Frankie questioned as she looked at her sister up and down.

"I will do the dishes on your days." Melanie announced.

"Ok and you will do your own homework those days too." Frankie said sternly

"Fine, it's a deal." Melanie let out as she stuck out her hand. Frankie took it and shook her hand.

"So, where are you sneaking off to?" Frankie asked as she watched Melanie sit on her bed.

"Chris asked me to go camping with him." Melanie said softly as she smiled. She went on a rambling fest about how hot her boyfriend was.

Frankie didn't hear what her sister was rambling about because all Frankie got was her sister was going camping with the hottest guy in her senior class. Frankie had been in love with Christopher Chambers since seventh grade.

Chris Chambers was devastingly beautiful with light brown hair that had grown out since seventh grade, big green eyes, tan skin, and muscles that were visible through his tight shirts. He was 5'10 and 175 pounds of Greek God.

"Wow, you and Chris have been going together for quite some time now." Frankie announced.

"Yah we have, I mean if you consider three months a long time." Melanie stated smiling from ear to ear.

"What do you want me to tell the parental units about where you are at?" Frankie asked

"Tell them I'm staying the night at Stacy's for a science project." Melanie announced.

"Well you should probably call Stacy to let her know, so, if dad decides to call she could cover for you." Frankie let out.

"That's a good idea. Oh, can you drive me to Chris's since you have a driving license and all." Melanie asked.

"What, that wasn't in the deal. Why can't Chambers come pick you up?" Frankie asked.

"Francesca Sophia Covington have you lost your marbles. Dad would shit a brick if he caught Chris picking me up." Melanie announced as she looked at her sister as if she grew three heads.

"Fine, I will drive you." Frankie announced.

"Thank you so much, Frankie!" Melanie stated as she hugged her sister and rushed out of her room to get ready.

Frankie fell back against her pillows and let out a much needed sigh.

The drive to the Chambers house was a good twenty minutes from where the Covington girls lived. Melanie sat on the passenger's seat fidgeting and picking at her nails. It was a nervous habit she had pick up at a young age.

"Quit fidgeting, why are you so nervous?" Frankie asked as she looked over at her sister.

"I decided tonight I'm going to give Chris my virginity." Melanie let out just when they pulled up to the Chambers house.

Frankie slammed on the breaks of her Dads 1964 Chevy Mustang as her sisters words came out of her mouth.

"Wait explain that one to me again." Frankie let out as her sister was just about to hop out of the car and greet her boyfriend.

"I said after tonight I will no longer be a virgin." Melanie announced as she hopped out of the car and ran up to Chris.

Frankie sat there for a good ten seconds before she stopped the car. She ran out of the car up to Melanie and Chris who were in a full on make out session. She ripped Melanie away from Chris and pulled Chris over to her father's Mustang.

Chris looked at Frankie as if she had gone crazy. "Well, well, Frankie I didn't know you liked me that much!" Chris joked.

"Shove it up your ass, Chambers. If you so much as touch my sister tonight without her permission, I will see it that my father has you castrated. Understand what I'm saying, Christopher!" Frankie announced knowing that he couldn't stand being called Christopher.

"I understand completely, Francesca!" Chris let out with a smirk.

"Good, treat her with respect. Goodnight, Melanie and be careful." Frankie said as she looked over at Melanie.

If looks could kill Frankie would have been dead where she stood. Frankie thought it was best to get into the car and drive away.

Chris stared off to where Frankie drove off too and thought _"Shit, I must have chosen the wrong sister."_


	2. Bite Me, Chambers

_Author's note: I plan to turn this story into rated M eventually. But that probably won't be until chapter 7-or 8._

Frankie walked into English class on Monday morning and sat in her usual spot in front of Chris.

Chris chuckled softly to himself as he stared at the back of her ponytail.

He leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "I'll have you know, I was a complete gentleman on Saturday."

"You still slept with her, pervert!" Frankie sneered as she turned around and frowned.

"Yes, but I was gentle." Chris stated.

"She's fifteen, you know!" Frankie said. She was livid.

"Yeah, we cleared that up in the getting to know you phase." Chris let out sarcastically.

"Oh, I didn't know you were a pedophile, little girls beware!" Frankie teased.

"Shut up, Francesca!" Chris snapped.

"Bite me, Chambers!" Frankie announced as she turned back around.

Mrs. Winterland walked into the classroom and set her materials on her desk. She was a young teacher with fresh views, but, always gave a pop quiz.

"How much do you want to bet she is going to give us a pop quiz?" Frankie asked quietly to Chris.

"Ten bucks says she forgets." Chris stated.

"Hello class, get out a piece of paper, and a pencil, we're having a pop quiz." Mrs. Winterland announced.

"Son of a Bitch!" Chris mumbled to himself as he pulled out a ten dollar bill.

"Pay up, Chambers." Frankie stated with her palm facing upwards.

"You're the devil, you know that, right?" Chris fumed as he handed her the money.

"Yep, but, who's ten bucks richer?" Frankie let out as she smirked at him.

Chris couldn't help but smile back.

English class seemed to drag on after their pop quiz. Frankie found herself bored to tears as she stared at the broad.

Chris amused himself by staring at the back of Frankie's head. Frankie and Melanie both had beautiful hair.

Frankie had naturally light caramel streaks throughout hers where Melanie's hair was plain brown. Frankie's hair looked much thicker and soft with a slight wave. Melanie's was straight as a broad and always smelled of hairspray.

Even though Frankie always had her hair in a ponytail, little pieces of hair would fall in her face. Frankie would constantly tuck the strands behind her ear.

Melanie never had a piece of hair out of place. On Saturday night she had to stop during sex to check in the mirror if her hair was ok.

Chris couldn't believe he was comparing his girlfriend with her sister. He shouldn't be having these thought. His girlfriend was beautiful.

"Wasn't she?" He thought.

Frankie walked out to school over to her car when Melanie ran over to her.

"Hey, Frankie, I 'm getting a ride home with Chris." Melanie announced.

"Ok!" Frankie said as she started to walk back to her car.

"Can you tell dad I went to Stacy's?" Melanie asked.

"No, I'm done covering for you!" Frankie let out as she rolled her eyes.

"Frankie, please!!!" Melanie begged.

"No, absolutely not!" Frankie stated fuming.

"Please, I'll do dishes every night, and serve you breakfast in bed." Melanie pleaded.

"Mel, why do you do this to me? Fine, but no more asking me." Frankie gave in.

"I promise, thank you."

"Mel, tell Chris, you know what never mind." Frankie had a million things she wanted to tell Chris but she couldn't tell her sister.

When Frankie got home she went straight up stairs to work on homework. She must have fell asleep because the next thing she knew she was being jostled awake.

"Francesca, wake up!" Her father announced.

"What's going on?" She said softly as she squinted to see who was waking her up.

"Where's your sister, Francesca?" Her dad asked sternly.

"Over at Stacy's to work on their science project." Frankie let out calmly.

"Well then why didn't she bring her science stuff with her?"

"I don't know maybe she forgot about it?" Frankie announced inwardly cursing Melanie.

"Well, she needs to learn a thing or two from you. Anyway I need you to do me a favor. You remember Carl Stevenson, my right hand man?" Her dad asked.

"Yes, daddy!"

"Well, his son Eric would like to take you on a date. I told him you would be delighted." Her father announced. Frankie knew her father wasn't asking her to go out with the biggest slime ball at her school he was demanding.

"Daddy!!!" Frankie whined.

"Now, Francesca, don't make me look stupid!"

"Fine, I'll go out with him. But, dad, Eric Stevenson is a pervert!"

"Francesca Sophia Covington, you watch your mouth, young lady!" Frankie shut her mouth and glared at her father. She knew not to mess with him and his Irish/Italian temper.

"You will go out with him! There will be no ifs, ands, or buts about it. Understand me, Francesca!" Her father demanded

"Yes, sir." Frankie stated softly. Her blood was boiling on the inside. The one other thing that she inherited from her dad besides her chocolate brown eyes was that temper.

Frankie was so mad when her father left her room she thought she could have spit and fire would come out.

Melanie bounded up the stairs an hour later and saw Frankie pacing back and forth wearing the carpet out.

"What's wrong, Frankie?"

"Oh, I'm pissed off!" Frankie stated

"Why?" Melanie asked

"You know, Eric Stevenson?" Frankie questioned back.

"Yeah, he's a sleaze bag." Melanie announced.

"Well guess who daddy set him up on a date with?" Frankie asked as she pointed to herself.

"Oh, shit… Ewww, Frankie you have got to get out of that one!" Melanie let out.

"Dad, called me by my full name and you know his temper, I inherited it!" Frankie announced.

"Frankie, if you value your virginity like I know you do. You will get out of that date." Melanie said as she sat down next to Frankie.

"Mel, what am I going to do?" Frankie asked with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, I'll tell you… Here's what will do…." Melanie started…

_Author's Note: Cliffhanger, here is chapter two… Sorry about the wait!_


End file.
